Vlad and Harry: the chosen 2
by ravenclaw-timelord
Summary: Vlad was normal, well as normal has the son and heir of Count Dracula can get. But, to any other vampire he was normal (beside the fact that he is the chosen one and he is destined to lead all vampires.) He was finally getting used to the whole vampire thing, when he received a letter inviting him to no other than Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.
1. The Letter

It was a completely normal day for Vladimir Dracula at Garside Grange school where he now lived. It had been almost a year since he had to leave Stokley because of his malevolent sister Ingrid. She left both him and his dad (who is the infamous Count Dracula) for dead and saying she would make "the streets of Stokley run red with blood". Vlad was now 14 years old and 2 more years until he became a full vampire with fangs and everything, which was not something that he was particularly looking forward to.

Vlad got dressed in his school uniform. He was just finishing tying his tie nice and tight when he heard faint tapping at his open window- he always liked to keep his window open to get as much sunlight before he turned 16. He turned to see a small brown barn holding a letter with a red wax seal. Vlad slowly crept to the window. 'Why is there a owl with a letter knocking at my window?' He wondered observing the owl silently through the window.

"Maybe you should let the owl in?" A voice rang out behind him and Vlad nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Zoltan," Vlad said angrily to his stuffed talking wolf who was staring up at Vlad a bit confused. " you scared me half to death" he held his hand over his non-beating heart.

"Aren't you already dead?" Zoltan countered.

"You know what I mean!" He said annoyed.

"Yes I know what you mean. Are you going to let it in then?" Vlad eyed him skeptically. He had never seen anything like this. An owl carrying a letter? How is that even possible? Well I guess if vampires exist… Still it may not be a good idea. He finally decided to let the feathery mailman in. The owl quickly sat on his coffin- he still didn't want sleep in it but his dad insisted after they left Stokley and he had to give in- and stuck out his leg. It looked as though he wanted Vlad to untie the letter! But that was absurd, how does an owl know anything? He gave Zoltan a questionative look.

"I think he wants you to take the letter." Zoltan remarked. Vlad shot him a _well no kidding_ look before inching towards the owl and untied the letter from his leg. The owl quickly flew out the window leaving Vlad and Zoltan alone in his room with the mysterious letter. Vlad looked over the letter. The letter as Vlad observed was addressed to him from a school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	2. McGonagall's visit

_Dear Mr. Dracula,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments. Term begins on September 1. We will await your owl no later than July 31._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Vlad had finished reading the letter out loud. Was this some kind of joke? Out of all people he most certainly couldn't be a wizard! Besides he's a _vampire_ he doesn't need a stick to perform magic and it doesn't sound like the place for him.

"Maybe they made a mistake." Zoltan offered looking at Vlad who was frantically rereading the letter.

"Or maybe," Vlad said "It's another vampire or slayer trying to lure us out of hiding." Even when he said it out loud it sounded far fetched. The address was so exact that if they wanted to attack they would have done it by now.

"It would seem as though you missed a paper." Zoltan said interrupting Vladimir's thoughts. Vlad went over to the envelope and saw another letter.

 _Dear Mr. Dracula,_

 _We are sorry for the delay on your letter. All wizards typically receive acceptance letter at the age of 11 years. This may be on account of you just moving to England or could be because of your muggle descent we did not detect you. We will be sending a representative to your house at eight o'clock sharp June 18._

 _Our Sincere Apologies_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Vlad looked up at the time. It was 7:58! Two minutes before eight. So much for going to school on the last day. Vlad wasted no time and rushed out of his room. He walked down stairs and into the throne room. His dad was sitting at the throne when he walked in with Reinfield (who still had a mind wipe) was introducing breakfast.

"Oh Vladdy my boy," He started but Vlad interrupted him.

"Dad I've been accepted to a wizarding school and they are sending a representative over in," Vlad looked at the clock as he spoke. "One minute and I don't think they know that we are vampires so don't tell them-" Vlad was winded after talking so fast and he looked up at his dad. The count eyes were huge and so was the look of shock on his face.

"Did you say you were accepted to-" He started

"A wizarding school, yes'' Vlad was talking at warp speed "And they are sending a representative over now! And don't you dare tell them we are vampires!" The Count was astonished. His son his little Vladdy was accepted by wizards none the less and wizards do have tasty blood. The count licked his lips just think of smooth... warm… red… magic… blood...

"That's wonderful Vladdy! We shall feast on this representative!" He said still picturing the perfect blood.

"No!" Vlad screamed "I don't want them to know that we are vampires and 'feasting' on the representative will not help matter!''

"You're no fun. Besided you never had blood. How do you know you don't like it if you have never tried it?"

"Because it's wrong!" Vlad said flatly. "They'll be here any minute so-" He was interrupted by the door bell. Vlad looked up at the clock it was 8 on the dot. "That'll be them." he walked over to the front door and opened it. A woman was standing there. She was wearing a long cloak and a pointed hat. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she had soft green eyes behind square spectacles. Vlad immediately knew she was one not to cross.

"Good day," She said with a accent that Vlad soon placed as scottish. "I am professor McGonagall. I'll be your transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. You must be-" She paused

"I'm Vlad"

"Yes and where is your mother and father? I would like to speech to them."

" My mum and dad are divorced, it's just my dad." Vlad said with the professor looking down on him with a light smile but a look of slight annoyance in her eye.

"Well I would like to speek to him if you don't mind." Vlad nodded and led the way to his dad who was still draped over his throne. He quickly sat up as Vlad and Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Ah," She said as she saw Count Dracula. "You must be Mr. Dracula." She walked up to him and held out her hand. "I am Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress of Hogwarts." She said the last bit with pride in her voice.

"Yes," Count sneered as he shooed away her hand. She looked infuriated at him. "I see. I am Cou- I mean Mr. Dracula.'' Vlad was shooting him looks making sure he didn't mess up.

The professor was explaining to him about Hogwarts and what they teach and I don't want to bore you with the details of the conversation. She apologizes several times for not having Vlad's letter 3 years ago and how his name just showed up on the list suddenly.

"Well we just moved here." The count said. The whole time eyeing her neck like a juicy steak. Imaging all the warm blood, flowing through the old witches veins.

"Dad!" Vlad shouted and the count was snapped back into something we like to call reality. The count took a step back and Professor McGonagall continued.

"As I was saying we need to catch Vlad up over the summer with the proper grade. Unless of course you want to start him with first years, but I know he'll feel out of place learning with the 11 year olds. I think he can learn up to 3rd years and then he'll only be a grade behind."

"No son and heir of mine will be a grade behind!" The Count shouted. "I will hire a tutor for him. A trust worthy vam-" Vlad shot him a look. "Wizard tutor." He snarled at Vlad.

Professor gave them the books they needed and a card with the number for a tutor she thought would suitable. Also before departing she told them how to get to diagon alley to get his 4th year books, robes, and something he'll need to study. A wand.


	3. Diagon Alley

Vlad was on a train heading towards London. He knew the only way to keep his secret was to not let his dad have contact with anyone from the wizarding world. He always knew his dad was a bit 'blood crazed' but when it came to wizards it seemed as though he was psychopathic. Apparently he hasn't had good wizard blood since 1878. It's been 3 days since the professor came to his house and his dad has been begging him to go to Diagon alley ever since. Vlad knew that it was only for the blood. If you didn't have to be a wizard to find the Leaky Cauldron (or be accompanied by one) then he would have already drained them all by now.

It was a boring train ride but Vlad was anxious whole the time. He spent all 2 hours and 30 minutes thinking about things that could go wrong. What if they made a mistake? What if he goes there and he can't find the Leaky Cauldron? What if he is spotted by a slayer and staked? What is his dad going to do if he gets back and he couldn't get in? Well, he tried not to think about that one.

"All off for London!" The train conductor yelled. Vlad stood up and filed off the train into the noisy kings cross station. It took him almost an hour before he could find the Leaky Cauldron. He had to of passed it at least 5 times before he saw it. Vlad hesitated before opening the door. It was a run down old joint he thought as he stepped into the bar. There was only 3 other people not including the bartender. All deep in conversation.

"Would you like anything'?" the bartender asked and it took Vlad a few seconds to figure out he was talking to him "We got pumpkin juice if you want it. Only only 5 sickles a glass."

"No thank you." he said lightly. Silently wondering what the hell a sickle was."Just passing through." He quickened his pase- a bit afraid they would all see through him- to the back room and came to a brick wall. He recalled the pattern and tapped the bricks. He hit the last brick all of them spread apart to reveal the most magical sight he ever saw. A cobbled street went down was lined with the most colorful shops he ever saw and the people! They were all dressed in colorful robes. Some wearing pointed hats too. There were ice cream parlors, broom shops- not just any brooms, flying ones!- and a pet shop with owls, toads and even more! It was amazing. It was a major difference compared to his dark and gloomy life at home. He knew that his dad would be repulsed by it, but he wasn't like his dad. He walked down the street franticly. He never felt such joy before. It was the first time he had been happy since he left Stokley and Robin... The atmosphere was happy it seemed as though everyone was happy there. He felt a large smile slip on his face.(Probably the first time he smiled since he left Stokley too.) He felt quite out of place with his breather clothing , but he didn't care.

He first had to stop at the bank, Gringotts. He walked up marble stairs. and went to open the doors. He saw writing on the front and read it.

 _Enter Stranger and but take heed_

 _But what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For thoses who take but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there_

That snapped Vlad out of it. He read it several times trying to memorize it. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he would write it on his door to his room at home. Just in case Ingrid decided to show up on their doorstep again. Vlad walked into the bank. It was a huge room with many goblins working there. It wasn't the first time Vlad had met a goblin so he immediately knew what they were. Vlad had felt a bit out of place outside, but now he felt like he was intruding. Vlad walked up to the desk at the other end of the room where there was a family talking to a goblin. There was a woman, a man, and a boy. All of them had bleach blonde hair and were dressed in black. The boy looked about his age and Vlad to admit didn't look like the nicest person in the world.

"Yes we would like to enter our vault." The man said. He was almost sneering at the goblin. Vlad noticed how he was 'looking down' on the goblin. Vlad had seen that look before. It was the look that his father always gave breathers.

"You have your key I presume?'' The Goblin said. Vlad saw that the goblin was returning the look. Apparently it's a mutual feeling. He wondered if all wizards and goblins are like that.

"Of course." he said and handed the key to the goblin.

The goblin observed the key and handed it back to the man. "Here you go Mr. Malfoy." Then he called for another goblin and asked him to take them down to their vault. "Will you be going to your vault too?" The goblin asked. Vlad looked up and realized the goblin was talking to him. The Malfoys turned around, they obviously didn't notice he was there.

"No," Vlad said meekly. He notice the boy looking him over, trying place him. "Just need to , um, exchange uh, money."

"I see," the goblin said eyeing him suspiciously. Another goblin appeared around and lead the Malfoys to another room." Vlad walked up to the goblin and gave him all his money accept what he would need for the train ride back. The goblin gave him a few gold and bronze coins. Vlad muttered a thanks before putting the coins in his pocket and walking back out into the street. He walked down the streets not knowing where to start. He looked down at his list which he brought. He decided that it would be best to start out with the books. He needed Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Modern Magical History, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble , The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk, The Pocket Guide to the Night Sky by Rigel Wilkes, Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky, Bindrunes and Galdr Tunes by Jules Norson, and Intermediate Transfiguration Sixth Edition. Professor McGonagall had already given him a few of the books, like Modern Magical History. They probably used it in a year before.

Vlad looked around for a store to by the books. He finally came across one called _Flourish and Blotts._ The bookshop in itself was magical. It had books stacked high up to the ceiling. Vlad always had a small fondness for reading and wanted to look through them all, but he had to get on the 4 o'clock train so he could get back not too long after dark. Vlad quickly choose all the books and left the shop. Next he went and got his robes- he also got a nice dress robe which was on the list- and pots and potion kit, all he had left was a wand and a pet if he wanted one. Vlad went to the shop and bought a small large owl and a cage. He wasn't sure how he would hide it from his dad but he would find a way.

Lastly was a wand. He found a wand shop called _Ollivander's._ Vlad crept in the store and the bell rang above him and made him jump. He was alone in the store except for an old man creeping around the corner.

"Ah," The man said "Are you buying a wand for a younger sibling because it's the wand that chooses th-"

"No," Vlad said interrupting the man. "It's for me."

"For you?'' He asked eyeing Vlad "Aren't you a little old to be getting your wand? Or did you break yours already? Well, I must admit that I have never seen you before."

"It's my first," said Vlad "I just moved to England and found out that I was a wizard so I -er - need a wand."

"I see, I see," the old man said " Well I'm Mr. Ollivander. You are?"

"I'm Vlad Dracula"

"Dracula?" Mr. Ollivander "You aren't related to count Dracula are you?"

"No!" He said quickly and he realized that may have been just a little too quick.

"I'm sure…" Mr. Ollivander still eyed him like he didn't believe him. "Well why don't we find you a wand then." Mr. Ollivander walked over to the wand shelves and pulled out a few wand and piled them on the counter. He chose the one on the top of the pile and pulled it out. It was a simple wand with no designs. "Just pick it up and give it wave." he instructed Vlad. Vlad picked up the wand and waved it. He felt a wind flutter around him and then all the glass in the room shattered. The only thing left was the front windows. He threw the wand on the desk and stepped back.

"No," Ollivander said "You're powerful though."

"Er- thanks…" Vlad felt a bit awkward around Mr. Ollivander.

"Try this" - Vlad tried about 30 wands. He thought anyone of them were fine, but Mr. Ollivander did not seem to think so. Sometimes he just grabbed wands out of his hands before he could wave them. Finally Ollivander pulled out another wand.

"Yes," he said opening the case. "12 and ½ inches long, dragon heartstring, and pine wood. A powerful wand." He added the last part quietly whispering it more to himself than to Vlad. Vlad picked up the wand and felt a rush of power. Something like he had never felt before. He looked up at Ollivander who was weakly smiling.

"That'll be 8 galleons." He said.

"Right." Vlad had forgotten about the money. He just remembered the wand. Vlad took out the 8 gold coins which he soon learned were galleons. Vlad took the wand, his bag of books and supplies, and his new owl and left for the train station.


	4. The Hogwarts express

Vlad was sitting in his coffin reading through _Standard Book of Spells Grade 3._ His dad had put him in tutoring for the last 1 and a 1/2 months. He was going to leave for the Hogwarts express the next day and he was making sure that he got all the spells down. He didn't want to be behind, though he knew he would be.

"Vladimir!" His dad yelled from down stair.

 _what now?_ Vlad thought. He folded the corner in his book and threw it in the coffin before running down stairs.

"What?" he said annoyed as he walked in the throne room.

"You little tutor is here again." He said gesturing towards the front door with a disgusted look on his face. "Your lucky I don't drink her blood!"

"I know dad." Vlad said muttered as he opened the door to let his tutor in. His tutor was a small woman -only about 5 ft. tall-, with long light brown hair. She was about 50 years old too. Also Vlad was pretty sure his dad fancied her.

"Hello Vlad," She said nodding to him and walking through the door. " ," She said nodding to his dad too. " Well Vlad, now I know that we were done with tutoring, but an incident occurred somewhere and I think we should cover I history lesson. Come on!" She said walking out into the school to the empty classroom they were studying in. Vlad sat down at the desk in the front where he usually sits. Ms. Boyd- his tutor- looked in her bag and pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and slapped it on his desk.

Vlad looked down at the newspaper that had one big headline on the front page. _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD._ Below the headline was a twinkling black and white photo of skull in sky. It looked quite unnerving. It was green and looked like a constellation in the sky almost. Vlad looked up at his tutor. She no longer had her normally cheery face, but looked close it crying.

"Do you know what that mark is, Vlad?" She said pressing her finger against the mark.

"No."

"It's the Dark Mark. Do you remember reading about he-who-must-not-be-named?''

"Yes," He said recalling the story of a man who had control of most the wizarding world, but got killed by a baby. "He was the one who was killed by the baby,"

"Yes," she said "Harry Potter. That there, that is his mark. He would cast it over houses when he killed. That mark. The Dark Mark. It hasn't been seen- or cast- in 13 years." She look at the photo and it seemed as though she was remembering horrible memories. "I came home one day, 14 years ago. I was working at the ministry at the time." Her eyes looked distant and detached as she talked. More talking to herself than Vlad. "I had a daughter, Elizabeth, she was only 7, and a husband too. His name was Darren. I came in front of the house and looked up. It was above my house." At this point she was crying. Vlad didn't know what to do. "I walked inside and I didn't see anyone and I panicked. I ran upstairs. In my bedroom was my husband and daughter. Dead, holding hands. He killed them." She was sobbing now. "I'm sorry." She whimpered through broken breaths. "I miss them."

Vlad had no clue what to do. "I'm sorry." He said.

Ms. Boyd took a tissue out of her bag and wiped off her mascara and tears. "Well," She said "No doubt it'll be the talk around and about Hogwarts so today we'll spend it studying You-Know-Who." Vlad spent the whole day reading about the war. He found it shockingly interesting-and sickening- even after Ms. Boyd left he continued to read about Voldemort. After all his reading he still couldn't understand why people- like Ms. Boyd feared the name.

"Vladdy please look at me!" His dad yelled from across the dinner table. Vlad looked up from his copy of _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ He was trying to find out more about Voldemort, but found the whole book interesting and decided to read it through.

"What?" Vlad said annoyed.

"You are leaving tomorrow! At least spend some time with me." HIs dad looking at him.

"Fine!" Vlad said slamming the book shut.

"Well Vladimir since you are leaving and aren't coming back soon-"

"No!" Vlad yelled interrupting him.

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I'm not trying blood!"

"But you're leaving and you'll want your strength!"

"I'm not even 16!" Vlad was getting sick of these had these with his dad at least once a week, but this time he knew his dad would be persistent with Vlad leaving the next day.

" I know! But it is never too early to-"

"No!" Vlad said. He was sick of this! He grabbed his book and stormed up to his room. He was completely sick of his dad forcing him to do something he didn't want, didn't need to do! He would never drink blood! Never, not human or animal! Vlad kicked his coffin as hard as he could. Instantly regretting it as he stubbed his toe hard and started to hop on his foot. _Dammit_ he thought. _This time tomorrow I will be far far away. Away from vampires and away from blood._ he thought. He thought this was the end, but no, he was wrong this is just the beginning.

Vlad alarm started beeping and woke him up suddenly. He thrashed around on the floor for a second before remembering where he was. He realized that he was on the floor. He must have passed out or something. He was still in his clothes from the other night. The last thing that he remembered was stubbing his toe. "Ow" He muttered rubbing his toes. He had a strange dream the night before. He saw himself running down a hallway lit by torch light. He wasn't sure if it was because he was being chased or if he was running to someone. Then he turned around and _bared fangs!_ Then a tall cloaked figure walked behind him and Vlad bit him. Then the man shoved Vlad and in a high sharp voice said "You can't kill me!". Then he woke up. Vlad was shivering just thinking about the dream.

Vlad looked up at his clock it was 5:30 in the morning. The train left at 11:00 and he wanted to give himself time to get ready, go to the station, the train ride to London, and sneaking out so his dad wouldn't follow. He took a quick shower before he put on some of his breather- or muggle as he learned wizards called them- clothing. He just slipped on a pair of jeans a red plaid shirt and a light black jacket over it. He also put one pair of robes in a bag so he could change on the train. He gathered up his trunk and his new owl Alin and walked downstairs. He put the owl and trunk on the counter and pulled out some muffins Reinfeild made the other day. He turned around and looked at the fridge with the blood in it. He thought of his dream. With him ,and his fangs, and the man. He wasn't sure why he did. _Just in case_ he thought. I leaned down near the fridge and pulled out a blood bag -the same ones blood is in when someone donates it- with a label that said A+. He slipped the blood in his trunk latched it. He also grabbed a blanket and put it over the owl. This way he could just say it was a parrot or something. He took his bag, trunk, and Alin and headed to the station.

It's a boring walk to the station, but it was only 20 minutes from Garside so it wasn't too bad. He got on the train to London and noticed it was only him and three other people. Vlad put his trunk and owl in the seat next to him. He felt better with them by. He didn't want anyone opening them or them coming open and all the potions and spell books coming out. Vlad couldn't stop staring at the trunk. He could smell the blood in there. His mouth was watering. Maybe just one little sip… No! He turned his head from the trunk. Why did he even bring the bloody thing! (no pun intended) He kept thinking about the blood the whole time. He hardly even noticed when the train stopped. He got off the train and on the platform. He had a few minutes before 11. He looked at his ticket to find the platform. 9 ¾ ! There isn't such a thing. Is there?

Vlad looked around for platform 9 ¾ . He walked over to platform 9 and 10. It should be right in between. Vlad decided to ask worker there. He walked up to a worker.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the worker said.]

"I -er- was -er wondering if you could tell me where I could find platform 9 ¾ ?"

"9 ¾ ! Are you joshing me kid? Go back to your mummy!" Vlad walked away. He was offended in so many ways. For one he wasn't a kid. But, mostly he was concerned. He still a had a little bit of time before the train left, but what if he couldn't find it? Vlad wandered lost ly around platforms 9 and 10. He was getting ready to go get a ticket home when he saw a group a three kids about his age. He wouldn't have thought anything of them except that the 2 boys both had owls on their carts. There was a boy with dark messy hair and round glasses. He also had vivid green eyes. The other boy was taller, had ginger hair, and had clothes just a little to small for him. The last of the three was a girl. She had bushy hair and large front teeth. At first he thought that they were just leaning against the barrier and talking, then he noticed them slipping _into_ the barrier! He walked up to the barrier and tried to out his hand against it but it went through.

Vlad wasted no time, he closed his eyes and walked through the barrier. He opened his eyes and was on the other side. He looked around the platform was crowded with many people. There were parents hugging their parents goodbye and little kid chasing each other around. The train blew its whistle. It was almost 11. Vlad picked up his trunk and owl and headed on the train. The doors closed behind him and the train lurched and they started moving. Vlad walked down the train looking for an empty compartment. All of them that he could see where full. He saw one with the door still open and walked towards it. The door closed just before he got there, but he still went to see if it was full.

Vlad looked in and saw the same three kids that went through the barrier before him. Vlad slid open the compartment door.

"Excuse me," he said and all three of them looked at him. "Can I sit with you? All the other compartments are full." All three of them exchanged quick looks. The girl with the bushy hair was the first one to speech.

"Of course." she said. Vlad put up his trunk and one of the boys -the ginger haired one continued to talk to the boy.

"So go on- How d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?" he said

"It's bewitched," said the girl "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance that says DANGER DO NOT ENTER UNSAFE." Vlad sat down. He was a bit confused on what they were talking about. He made eye contact with the boy with the glasses. He gave Vlad a look like _They do this a lot._

"Anyways," said the girl. She turned towards Vlad. "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"I'm Vlad Dracula." He notice all of them exchanged looks when mentioned the name _Dracula_.

"Like the vampire?" said the gingered haired boy. Vlad saw Hermione shoot him a look. "Oh yeah, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Ron and no not like the vampire." Vlad tried to keep cool but he was really bad at lying. He could feel his heartbeat raise as he lied. He didn't think they noticed it though. "I am from Romania through, it's not an uncommon name there." Ron sort of untensed when Vlad said that. He wondered what Ron would think if he knew Vlad was the son of Count Dracula himself and was a vampire.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." the final boy said. Vlad, of course, immediately recognized the name. He had to fight with all his might not for his eyes to go up to look at Harry's scar.

"Nice to meet you." It was quiet for a second. like all of them were excepting Vlad to freak out and yell _You're Harry Potter?_ or something stupid like that. It was quite strange for Harry. If he had met anyone else he knew he would have been bombarded by questions, but Vlad's eyes didn't even flick up to his scar.

"Well," said Hermione obviously trying to break the awkward silence. "Vlad isn't that short for Vladimir?"

"Yeah, Yeah it is." he responded.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "I mean you look a bit old for a first year, aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm going to be joining the 4th years. I had a tutor at home. I've been going to bre- Muggle schools for a while and well my hogwarts letter came this year and my dad wanted me to go."

"How are they going to sort you in your house then?" Harry asked

"I don't know." Silence grew again. "I think I'm just going to read my book for a while." Vlad pulled out _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ The other three started to talk again while Vlad read his book. He tried not to listen in on their conversation. He did catch on later that they were mostly talking about Quidditch. Well Hermione didn't seem as interested as Harry and Ron.

The rain got heavier the farther north they got. It also got darker and by midday they had to light the lanterns. The lunch trolley came around and Harry bought everyone Cauldron Cakes to share. Vlad only had one though. Several of the other three's friends came around too as the afternoon continued. Harry, Ron and Hermione introduced all of them to Vlad. Three of there names were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom. One of them, Seamus was wearing an Ireland Rosette that weakly squeaked "Troy- Mullet- Moran!". After about an hour of Quidditch talk Hermione started reading a book of her own.

Ron was still talking with Neville about being near Victor Krum when a voice rang out from behind them.

"For the first and last time in your life Weasley." Immediately a blonde boy which Vlad recognized from Gringotts appeared around the corner. He was followed by two buff looking boys. Apparently they had overheard the conversation from the door which their other friends had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." said Harry coldly.

Malfoy either didn't hear Harry or he was just ignoring him because he noticed a sleeve of a robe with an old lace cuff on the end of it covering an owl's cage. He said "Weasley… What is that?" Ron tried to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him. He grabbed the robe by the sleeve and held it up showing his two troll like friends. "Look at this!" He gloated "You weren't actually thinking of wearing these were you?" He said mockingly. Vlad silently agreed that the dress was horrendous and deserved to be burned but Malfoy was being well- some words Vlad won't want to say out loud.

"Eat dung Malfoy!" Ron said to him while tugging the robe out of his hand. Malfoy just laughed and Vlad had, had enough.

"Why don't you just leave?" Vlad in a nasty voice. Malfoy looked a bit startled not knowing that Vlad was even there before.

"Yeah," Malfoy mocked "Make me." he said.

 _Wrong move._ thought Vlad. "Fine." Vlad said flatly and stomped on Malfoy's foot. He did it as hard as he could and Malfoy shrieked in pain. Vlad sat down like nothing happened and opened up his book and started reading again. Vlad knew full well that everyone in the compartment was staring at him with shock. He didn't care though. He was sick of bullies. Malfoy reminded him too much of Ingrid and his dad. Malfoy wasn't done taunting Ron, but he did it from a greater distance.

"And you," He said poking Vlad in the shoulder. "I can make your life a living hell."

Vlad looked up at Malfoy- realising he was yet to learn his first name yet- very calmly. He looked him straight in the eye and simply said "It already is." Vlad buried his head in his book again and faintly saw Malfoy storm out with his two cronies. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all were staring at Vlad.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron piped up.

"Thanks," Vlad said "He just reminded me of some people I know back home."

"Don't let them get to you Ron." said Hermione

"Him! Get to me? As if!" Ron said stuffing a remaining cauldron cake in his mouth. Ron was is a bad mood the rest of the train ride. Now Vlad wished he had listen in on the conversation. Later on in the ride they changed into their school robes. Ron was still sulking by the time they arrived at Hogsmeade station. Harry and Vlad had talked a bit about school houses on the train too. He decided that he either wanted to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. He mostly wanted to be in Gryffindor to be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but he knew that he would fit best in Hufflepuff.

A storm was still waging as the got off the train. Harry greeted a friend/ teacher Hagrid, before they made their ways to the carriages. Hermione explained to Vlad that first years go up to the castle by boat.

"I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather." she said.

The six of them made their way to the carriages - Neville was still with them- and Vlad saw all of them were being pulled by horse like creatures with wings. The creatures were also bony and black. He leaned over to Hermione to ask what they were.

"There isn't anything pulling the carriages, they pull themselves."

"The pull themselves?" he asked confused. "What are those then?" he pointed at the horse thing standing right in front of them.

"There's nothing there Vlad." she said. He wanted to press the subject further, but being afraid it was a vampire thing, he decided to shut up and get on the carriage. The carriage started to go up the hill to a large magical looking castle.

 _Hogwarts_ Vlad thought.


	5. The Great Hall

Vlad hopped off the carriage and on to the ground. He looked up at the castle. Hogwarts, he was finally here. He turned and started to dash up the stone steps and into the castle with Harry, Ron ,Hermione, and Neville. Vlad was soaked along with the other 4. Then a large red water balloon dropped on Ron's head and exploded. Ron almost fell into harry as a second water balloon dropped and landed on Vlad's head. Vlad looked up and saw a ghost holding water balloons and throwing them on people. Everyone in the fall shrieked and ran out.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice that Vlad recognized as professor McGonagall's. "Peeves come down here at ONCE!" She ran out of the Great Hall and skidded on the wet floor. She grabbed Hermione's neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch, sorry miss Granger."

"That's alright professor." She managed to say.

"PEEVES get down here now." She shouted. Vlad was confused but he had to admit a little bit excited with the commotion. He thought that he was soaking before, now he felt like just jumped into a pool. He tried to ring out the bottom of his robes but slipped on the floor and fell right into Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Just fine." He said smiling.

Professor McGonagall somehow managed to get Peeves to go away and ordered everyone into the hall.

"Wait," she said "Mr. Dracula you need to stay here with me for a bit. But, everyone else into the great hall, come on!" Vlad waved goodbye to the 4 and turned to professor McGonagall who was very wet now.

"Okay Mister Dracula. Since you still need to be sorted in your house, but is not a first year we will be sorting you first. Professor Dumbledore -he's the headmaster- will introduce you and explain the circumstances. Now you should just stay by me and I'll bring you up." Vlad nodding, but was kind of nervous. Ron said how all they do with the sorting was put a hat on your head, but wasn't sure if he could stomach everyone in the school staring at him. Also he was going first! It would have been much better if he went last.

After about minute or so Hagrid brought up the first years. All of them walked into the Great Hall and was brought up to the front. Apparently that is usually professor McGonagall's job, but since she was with Vlad she couldn't do it. She brought Vlad along the side of the room and told him to weight near the front of the room for when she calls him up.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the first years and on top of it an old hat. Everyone in the room stared at it until a hole in the middle of it came open like a mouth and started to sing a song:

 _A thousand years or more ago_

 _When I was newly sewn_

 _There lived 4 wizards of renowned,_

 _Whose names are still well known_

 _Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin from fen_

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts school began,_

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed there own house, for each_

 _did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach,_

 _By Gryffindor the bravest were,_

 _prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw the cleverest,_

 _would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff hard workers were,_

 _most worthy of admission;_

 _And power hungry Slytherin,_

 _loved those of great ambition,_

 _While still alive did they divide,_

 _the favorites from the throng_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

' _Twas Gryffindor who found the way_

 _He whipped me off his head,_

 _The founders put some brains in me,_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind,_

 _And tell where you belong!_

Everyone in the hall started to applaud when the sorting hat finished it's song. It was only then that Vlad remembered he would be sorted first. Dumbledore stood up and started to tell everyone in the hall about Vlad. He explained how he just moved to England and all of that, but Vlad wasn't even listening. He stared at the sorting hat on the stool the whole time before he heard professor McGonagall announced his name.

Vlad walked up to the stool. He felt all eyes on him as he did so. He looked down at the hat picked it up, at on the stool and placed it on his head. He felt a strange sensation like something was squeezing itself in his head.

" _Ah, yes that's it"_ The hat said inside his head. " _You have much courage ,yes and a kind heart I see. Oh, and a secret a big secret."_

" _You can see that?"_ Vlad asked in his mind.

" _Of course"_ the hat said " _It's been quite a long time since a vampire roamed these halls."_ Vlad squirmed in his seat as the hat said his secret. " _Don't worry" t_ he hat said " _I won't tell. Now you are ambitious. Yes, and you have a dark side you are yet to discover. It better be…"_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat shouted to the rest of the hall. Vlad looked around the table on the far left was clapping and cheering, but the rest of the hall was looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Both Ron and Harry were almost scowling at him, but Hermione just looked concerned. Vlad also noticed a pair of twins almost hissing at him. Vlad took off the hat and placed it on the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. He sat down in an empty seat and the person next to him patted him on the back. The cheering died down and professor McGonagall continued to call names. Vlad looked up and realize who he was sitting across from. Draco Malfoy and his two cronies. Vlad ignored them and payed attention to the sorting.

The sorting finally had ended and the last kid (Evan Whitby) went into Hufflepuff. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and said "I've only got two words to say to you" His deep voice radiating around the room. "Tuck in." Vlad heard both Harry and Ron say _Hear, Hear_ before the empty plates magically filled themselves up with food. Vlad took his plate and started filling it. He loaded it with chicken wings, potatoes, peas, carrots, kidney pie, and pork chops. Vlad didn't realize how hungry he truly was before the food appeared.

"Someone's hungry I see." Draco sneered from across the table.

"Yes I am." Vlad said shoving some of the peas in his mouth. That comment obviously wasn't what Draco expected. Vlad wasn't going to let Draco get to him.

Vlad was finally starting to dry off. Vlad wasn't in a conversation with anyone. All of the Slytherins seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. He had a feeling that Draco told them to avoid him. Vlad had only been at Hogwarts for about 45 minutes and could already could tell that Draco was top dog there. He could also tell that everyone outside of Slytherin hated him. Draco definitely didn't come across very kind.

Soon the pies vanished off the plates and all the crumbs vanished. Albus Dumbledore stood up out of his chair. Vlad saw Draco and Crabbe -he learned his name in the course of conversation- snicker at each other. Everyone one in the Great Hall fell silent and Vlad could hear the rain again.

"So!" Dumbledore said while smiling at the whole hall. Vlad thought that he looked warm and kind. "Now that we are all fed and watered. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." Vlad kind of zoned out while Dumbledore finished the rest of the announcements. He heard him mention something about banned items. He also mentioned that quidditch was going to be canceled for the school year. Almost everyone gasped or was complaining. Draco made some snide comment to his friend, but Vlad just ignored him though.

"This," Dumbledore said. "Is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you'll all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" Everyone was hanging on Dumbledore's words wanted to know what would be taking place at Hogwarts that year, but right then there was a loud rumble of thunder and the doors burst open.

A man stood in the doorway. He had a long staff in his hand. He was also wearing a dark traveling cloak. Everyone in the Hall turned to see him. He was suddenly lit up by a bolt of lightning flashing across the ceiling. He lowered his wet hood and started his way up to the table with all the teachers. The man had obviously been through a lot, for every inch of his skin seemed to be scarred. His mouth looked like a diagonal gash and a large part of the tip of his nose was missing. His eyes were even stranger. One of his eyes were small and normal, but the other one was perfectly round and the size of a coin. It also was a vivid blue eye was also spinning in the socket independently from the other one.

The man reached professor Dumbledore and they shook seemed though they also had private conversation with each other before the man sat down on Dumbledore's right side.

"May I introduce your new defense against the dark arts teacher," Dumbledore announced "Professor Moody." Vlad wasn't sure if new teachers were supposed to be greeted by an applause or not, but the only two that clapped Dumbledore and Hagrid.

" _Mad-eye Moody"_ Malfoy sneered. "He can't teach us! He's scared of his own shadow now."

"What are you on about ?" Vlad asked.

"He's insane," Malfoy said leaning across the table "He used to be an auror, but now if someone looks him in the eye then he'll blow you up." Vlad really had no idea what Draco was talking about and he didn't want to ask what an auror was either.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying. We are to have the honour of hosting a very special event that has not been hosted in over a century. It is my pleasure to inform you that the triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Someone said loudly. Vlad turned around and saw it was a ginger haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. Part of a pair of twins. Nearly everyone- including Vlad- in the hall laughed at this except Malfoy and a few other Slytherins. Even professor Dumbledore chuckled and assured him that he was not joking.

"Where was I?" Dumbledore said. "Ah yes, the triwizard tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely." Dumbledore went on to explain that 3 wizard schools in Europe all come together for a competition. Someone is selected from each school, and all three students compete. it was a tradition every 5 years until the death toll got too high and they had to discontinue it.

Vlad thought it would be fun to try until he heard the two words _death_ and _toll._ Vlad was a bit alarmed that they were actually going to let students to this. But, his worry obviously wasn't shared by most of the room. Dumbledore explained how they had been working to make sure that no one would get in mortal danger, but he still felt a bit nervous about that.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the cup, the glory for their school, and 1000 galleon personal prize money." Dumbledore concluded.

"I'm going to get that cup." Malfoy whispered. "What about you, Dracula? You in it for the galleons? Of course _my_ family doesn't need the money, unlike some."

"No," Vlad said "Dumbledore lost me at _death toll._ My dad would kill me if I came home dead." Vlad chuckled to himself. Technically he already was dead, but since Draco didn't know that he just looked at Vlad like he lost his marbles.

Dumbledore continued to talk about being nice to the foreign students and all of that stuff before saying it was bedtime. He also said that you have to be 17 to join the tournament anyways. A lot of people in the hall were mad, but Vlad didn't mind. Vlad wasn't sure where to go so he just followed Malfoy hoping he was actually going to bed and not sneaking of anywhere. They walked down a staircase to the dungeons and Malfoy said " _Living Death_ " which Vlad was assuming was the password to get in because a part of a stone wall moved and revealed the common room. It was fairly dark and cold. It was lit up mostly green and silver. There were also many tapestries hanging on the walls showing former slytherins. Vlad wasn't sure where exactly to go.

"Draco," he asked as Draco turned to face him. "Where exactly are the rooms?"

"Right," he said "Your new. Just follow me." Draco led Vlad to a room. Draco opened the door and walked in. There were six four poster beds. All of them had green and silver hangings on them. "That one is yours." Malfoy said pointing to the bed nearest the door on the end. All of the other beds were occupied.

Crabbe and Goyle were also in the room. The two other people were Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Vlad pulled up his trunk and placed it on his bed to get out a pair of pajamas. He opened up his trunk and saw the bag of blood. He had completely forgotten about it. He looked up and everyone else in the room was unmaking their beds or getting on pajamas. Vlad took the blood bag and quickly shoved it under all the clothes. He could still smell it, but that was only because of his heightened senses. He pulled out a pair of pajamas and slipped them on. He tucked himself in bed and fell asleep thinking about the next day in classes.


	6. Hogwarts

Vlad got up the next morning and the storm was gone. Of course, he couldn't tell in the Slytherin common room because it was underground, but the more he thought about it, it was actually a good thing. Once he turns 16 he'll need to avoid sunlight, so he might really like this room the next year.

Vlad headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning. He hadn't made any friends with the Slytherins which he actually didn't mind, since they were all jerks anyways. Sadly, he couldn't seem to make friends with anyone else in the other houses. That wasn't just because they were separated by tables, but also he felt all the Slytherins were labeled as mean or evil. No that's wrong he _knew_ that they labeled all the Slytherins that way and to be honest it was mostly accurate for his classmates.

Vlad looked at his schedule. He had double divination first with all of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Well, since he was Slytherin he always had classes with the Slytherins. He also noticed third he had care of magical creatures with the Gryffindors. He was kind of excited about that because he could talk to Ron, Harry, and Hermione again.

Suddenly, tons of owls rushed in the room. Vlad looked up in amazement. He saw an eagle swoop down and land on Draco's shoulder and handed him a bag of sweets. Vlad tried to spot his owl Alin. He spotted him with a letter tied on his foot and a package in his mouth. He landed in front of Vlad and Vlad took the letter and the small package. He saw that it was from his dad.

 _Dear Vladimir,_

 _I hope you are enjoying school and are drinking plenty of blood. I saw that you took a bag of blood from the fridge and I must say that I am very proud of you! I gave you this book for your vampiric studies and I hope you enjoy it._

 _Your father,_

 _Count Dracula_

Vlad sighed. Of course his dad noticed that he took the blood. He was a fool to think that his dad wouldn't notice. Vlad looked around and saw no one was watching. He opened up the package to find a book entitled _Hypnotism: A guild to effectively hypnotising prey._ Great, just great. Vlad stuffed his book in his bag. Then he took the letter and whispered " _incendio_ ". The letter got fire and Vlad let it burn for a minute or two before putting it out.

When tutoring Vlad learned that for defensive spells, charms, and jinxes his wand was useful. But, when it came to things like transfiguration, potions, and fire charms he like hand magic. Most wizards can't do it and he can only do it because he's a vampire. All he has to do is snap. It works best for fire though. He's been practicing doing it with wands but what he usually does is wave the wand and snap under the table. He wasn't sure about divination because he never practiced that. Ms. Boyd thought that it was " _stupid, fake, and completely unnecessary"._ Vlad was pretty sure he would do good in it because he's a vampire and they sometimes he gets visions. Also him being the chosen one he gets them more often than the average vampire.

The bell rang to start morning classes. Vlad went up to the north tower to start Divination. He got up to the top of a spiral staircase and into a room with a silver ladder. Vlad climbed the ladder into a circular room. "Good Morning class." A misty voice said. "Please take your seats." Vlad noticed that the seats were tables with 2 chairs around each. He realised that he would have to sit with a partner. He also was the only one not in a seat. He looked around for an empty seat. The only one was next to an indian girl and she was Ravenclaw. Vlad sat next to her and she squirmed uncomfortably and he noticed she was quite pretty.

"Yes now that we have all taken our seats we can start class." Professor Trelawney said. Vlad saw that she was a thin woman with extremely large glasses. She was looking down on Vlad. "I see we have a new student in our midst. Yes, yes you have a strong inner eye I can tell." she was staring at him intently and he felt most uncomfortable. "Yes and below your hard exterior?" _Hard exterior?_ Vlad thought "You are soft, but I see you are hiding a big secret." Vlad now felt very uncomfortable. He noticed that he was sweating too. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yes, yes, and you have a hard and miserable life ahead." She was starting to really make him uncomfortable.

Everyone in the room seemed to be blowing it off like nothing. He looked at the girl next to him and she mouthed ' _She does this all the time'_. Obviously, they didn't believe her, but she was right! Vlad calmed down a bit at that.

"Now," she said "It's time for us to observe stars. The movements…" Vlad was sweating bad in the hot room. He couldn't focus. Soon the sound of professor Trelawney's voice was blending in with everything else…

Vlad felt someone shaking him. He looked over at the girl next to him. "She's talking to you."

"I was saying dear boy, you were born under the influence of Mercury and Saturn. Yes, yes. Your dark hair… short in height…" Everyone laughed at that. "Your secretive nature… yes, yes. Were you born in late winter? Like February or March?"

"Yes." Vlad said and it was the truth. His birthday is February 9th. After a bit more of her lecture she gave everyone circular charts that were extremely complicated and had to find where the planets were at the exact time of their birth.

"This is impossible!" Vlad said after about 30 minutes of staring at his chart.

"No it isn't Vlad." Padma said. That was the girl sitting next to him. Apparently she had a twin in gryffindor too. "You just have to look at your timetables." She shoved another time table in front of his face.

"Easy for you to say!" He said peering down at her paper that was almost done. "You are great at this. I have 3 different Uranuses and 2 Plutos!"

At the end of the period Professor Trelawney gave them a good deal of homework and Vlad got a little extra to practice his charts. Vlad had never been so happy for a period to end in his life. His next class was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. He got down to his hut just before the bell rang.  
Vlad saw Hagrid, who is really tall and broad and Vlad wondered if he was part giant. Hagrid was standing outside of his hut holding a dog. There were also opened crates at his feet. There were also sounds of minor explosions in the air. Vlad walked over to where Harry, Ron ,and Hermione were standing.

"Er- Hi." He said awkwardly. The three turned around to face him.

"Hi, Vlad." Hermione greeted him cheerily. The other two just looked a bit annoyed.

"So," Vlad said trying to create a conversation, but was failing massively. "How was your last class?"

"Not very good." Ron said flatly eyeing Vlad like he was only there to make trouble or do something horrible.

"I had Divination last." Vlad said. "It was extremely boring and hard. You have to fill out these charts and-" Vlad was about to tell him about it when Hagrid started to talk.

"Mornin'!" He said smiling at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Be'er wait fer the rest of the Slytherins," Vlad just now noticed he was the only Slytherin there. " they won' want ter miss this - Blast- Ended Skrewts!" Vlad did not like the sound of them.

"Come again?" Ron said

Hagrid pointed down at the crates.

A girl that Vlad didn't know cried out "Eurgh!"

 _That is definitely one way to describe them_ Vlad thought. They were the ugliest creature Vlad had ever seen and he lived with Ingrid! That made him chuckle a bit. They looked like a lobster that had been in a nuclear explosion. It was pale and slimy and no head that VLad could see. They smelled like lobsters too. Well, if you left a dead lobster out in the sun for four days and then sniffed it really closely. Every now and then sparks would fly out the end of one.

"Are those safe?" Vlad whispered to Hermione.

She gave him a concerned look and said "I don't know, Hagrid is well... fascinated with dangerous creatures. Once he got a dra-"

"Why would we want to _raise_ them?" a cold voice said behind them. Vlad instantly recognized it as Malfoy. Hagrid was explaining before that they would raise them for a project.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean what is the point in them?" Draco asked "What do they do?"

Hagrid seemed to ponder that really hard before saying that was for the next lesson. The class divided up around crates. Vlad joined the three but Ron protested. "Why don't you go with the other Slytherins?" He said -Vlad had to admit- kind of nastily. "Ronald!" Hermione said pulling him aside. Harry beckoned Vlad to join him around a Blast- Ended Skrewt. Vlad listened with his slight vampiric hearing.

"Ron, you shouldn't be so rude to Vlad he's new."

"Yeah," Ron said. "And he's a Slytherin. No Slytherin is good!"

"Not all of them are bad Ron! You didn't think he was bad when he stomped on Malfoy's foot, did you?"

"Well no but,"

"No buts Ron!" She said

"Fine but don't expect me to like him!"

Vlad had stopped listening as they joined him and Harry feeding the Blast- Ended Skrewts.

Vlad heard someone yell. "Ouch! It got me!" Hagrid anxiously hurried over to him.

"It's end exploded!" He said showing the burn to Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded. "That can happen." he said.

"Eurgh!" The same girl who did it before said "Hagrid, what is that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah," He said quite enthusiastically. "Some of 'em have stings. I reckon they're male…" She had withdrawn her hand from the box. "The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies… I think they might be there ter suck blood." At that Vlad pulled out his hand.

"Well, I can certainly see why we are trying to keep them alive," Malfoy sarcastically said. "Who wouldn't want a pet that can sting, burn, and bite all at once?"

 _Sounds like my dad_ thought Vlad

"Just because they aren't pretty does not mean they aren't useful!" Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood is extremely useful and no one wants a pet dragon!" Vlad saw Harry Ron smile at Hagrid.

Vlad thought that it felt like forever until the bell rang for lunch. Though, he kind of lost his appetite after the skrewts. He walked up to the castle. It was truly amazing. Vlad had lived in quite a few castles in his lifetime- his dad wouldn't stand for anything less- but they did not even compare. The staircases were large and moved. Some of stairs disappeared. He was almost late to lunch because Neville fell through one in front of him and he had to help him out.

"Thanks Vlad," he said

"No problem Neville." He and Neville walked to the Great Hall together and talked about a it about classes and what to expect. The way Neville described the potions professor, he already hated him.

"You aren't like other Slytherins you know." Neville said looking at him. "You got a kind of softness. You might've been best in Hufflepuff."

"That's what I thought I would get." Vlad admitted.

"Me too," Neville said "the sorting hat debated over it for a while. But, he decided against it."

"Yeah my dad," Vlad said thinking what his dad would think if he got into Hufflepuff. Of course, his dad wouldn't know about the different houses, but if he did he would probably disown Vlad. "He would… not react well."

"Yeah, I bet he's really strict so is my grandma."

"Oh, you have no idea." Vlad chuckled. Vlad said 'bye to Neville and headed for the Slytherin table. Vlad sat down and all of the Slytherins looked at him. He was really sick of these guys! Vlad shoved the rest of his food down his throat and stormed off to find the library.

The library wasn't hard to find. Well it wasn't hard to find after asking two Ravenclaws, asked 3 portraits, got lost, and had the Bloody Baron guide him the rest of the way. The Baron is pretty nasty to a lot of students, but he likes Slytherins and is willing to help when they are lost…

 **to be continued**


	7. Mad Eye's Class

… Vlad walked in the library and looked around. There were tons of books. He always loved to read, but his dad was always very against it so he never had the time to really sit down and just read. Vlad looked around the library and saw Hermione sitting at a table.

"Hello Hermione." he said walking over to Hermione

"Hello Vlad" she said moving some of her books to make room for him to sit down.

"What are you doing?" he said looking at the books and papers Hermione had spread in front of her

"Nothing,'' she said "Well I'm studying on house elves…" Hermione went on and on about rights for house elves. Vlad wasn't exactly sure what house elves were, but he pretended to listen for Hermione's sake.

Afternoon classes weren't much different than the others. Vlad went through the next few days without doing anything stupid. He still hadn't made any friends, but he did speak to Hermione a bit in the halls. The first dinner Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret, which Vlad got pleased about. Draco was still in a state of shock and looked completely traumatized when he got in bed.

Thursday wasn't much different than any other days. Vlad was excited for a defence against the dark arts. He had heard a lot about professor Moody and it seemed as though he was everyone's new favourite. Vlad walked in the class and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting there. Hermione waved to him and Ron and Harry kind of ignored him. Vlad sat down in the very far corner of the room. He pulled out his book and his wand then but away his bag under the seat. He noticed it was strangely quiet and knew everyone in the room (including the usually loud and annoying Draco) was waiting to see the new teacher.

All eyes turned towards the front of the room as the sound of Moody's wooden leg came clunking down the room. He told them all to put away their books which most everyone was happy about except maybe Hermione. Moody picked up the attendance and started to call off names. His vivid blue eye swiveling around looking at every person as he called off the names.

"Vladimir Dracula" he said his blue eye looking at Vlad pausing at the name. "Dracula," he said lightly. "Not related to the vampire are you?"

Everyone was looking at Vlad as though it never clicked in their minds about Dracula (it probably is not as common as a story for wizards), he felt his face light up red. "No," he said the professor looking at him suspiciously. "I'm from Romania, but -er- no not related."

"Alright," Moody said and continued to call of names, but his blue eye still was looking at Vlad between names. He didn't even pause on Harry's name. It then occurred to Vlad that he was a bad wizard catcher, an auror as he recalled. Maybe he also hunted vampires. He should probably try and write to his dad. Then again, maybe he should look it up in the library first before heading to such drastic measures.

Moody kept talking about how they were very behind on dealing with curses. Vlad had learned a bit with Ms. Boyd. She told him a little about the unforgivable curses. He can't remember much about them. They also talked about a few other legal curses. Moody said he would only be there one year. Ron asked him if he was staying. He said no, he was doing a favor to Dumbledore. Moody then went on about illegal curses. It sounded as though he was going to show them them! He caught a girl showing another girl something under her desk. Vlad recognized the other girl. He thought at first it was Padma, but then realised it was her twin in gryffindor.

"So," Moody said "Do any of you know the curses which are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Several hands shot up. Ron responded saying something about the imperius curse. Moody took a jar and picked took out a spider. He pointed his wand at the spider and muttered "Imperio!" Moody made it do all sorts of tricks like cartwheels and back flips. Everyone was laughing, but Vlad did not. He found it strange controlling someone. He remembered when he hypnotised his dad back in Stokley and his dad completely changed to be a normal parent.

"Think that's funny do you?" Moody said to the class. "You's like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The whole class grew silent.

"Total control," he said. "I could make it jump out a window, drown itself or even throw it down one of your thoughts. He said years back a lot of wizards and witches were controlled by the curse. Vlad was pretty sure he was talking about when Voldemort was at power. He said he would be teaching them how to fight off the curse.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal one?" Moody said. Hermione's hand shot up and so did Neville's. Neville even looked surprised. Vlad saw Draco snicker. Neville told Moody about the cruciatus curse. Moody enlarge the spider and said "Crucio!" The spider rolled around and around. Vlad heard a sharp high pitched screaming. He covered his ears because he couldn't bear the sound. No else seemed to hear it tough.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled. Vlad took his hands off his ears and saw Neville. He was clenching his desk. In his eyes he looked horrified. Moody shrunk the spider. Moody was talking, but Vlad was not listening. He knew what was next. Death. Moody asked for the last curse and Hermione raised her hand. "Avada Kedavra." She said. Vlad looked at Harry. He remembered Harry was the only one to ever survive the killing curse, and that is how his mum and dad died. Moody roared the curse and the spider dropped dead.

Moody said how Harry was the only one to survive the curse. But, it seemed as though Harry wasn't there at all. They spent the rest of the class taking notes. Vlad was last out of the class. He was walking down the stairs and saw Moody walking up the stairs with Neville. His normal eye was looking at Neville his blue eye staring at Vlad. Vlad had completely forgot about Moody maybe knowing his secret. He decided to go to the library at dinner. Vlad saw Harry Ron and Hermione walking down the stairs. He ran up to catch them.

"Are you okay Harry?" Vlad asked

"Yes," Harry said strongly and almost annoyed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just," Vlad said trying not to make Harry mad. "the curses." Vlad walked down the stairs faster and into the great hall. He sat down, sadly next to Draco.

"Well isn't Count Dracula." Draco said. Vlad jumped, what did he mean? Is he joking?

"What are you on about Malfoy?" He tried to say calmly.

"Professor Moody actually thought you were a _vampire_! Watch out for the all vicious Vladimir _Dracula_ " Draco said Dracula like Ingrid always would.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"What are you going to do?" He mocked "Bite me!" Vlad was extremely mad and stormed off to the library not even touching his food. He stopped at the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His… eyes. They were black and not just the iris. Vlad closed his eyes trying to make them turn back to the grey blue. He opened his eyes and they were still black. Suddenly he heard a toilet flush. Vlad jumped and looked back in the mirror. His eyes were back to normal maybe all he needed was a good scare.

Vlad ran out of the bathroom to the library. He looked around for any books about aurors or vampires. Also, he was looking at his reflection every time he could to see what colour his eyes were. He ended finding several books _A History of Vampires, The first Aurors, Jobs at the Ministry and More,_ and one book that made him a bit uncomfortable _The Guide to Hunting and Killing Vampires_.

"Hello Vlad!" Hermione popped up next to him.

"Hello Hermione." he said "Are you still working for the freedom of house elves?"

"Yes," she said "What are doing here?"

"I dunno, just wanted some time alone I guess." He hid the books behind his back.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure" They sat down at a table at the back of the library so they could talk a bit if they wanted to without madam Pince interrupting them. Vlad started to flip through _A Guide to Hunting and Killing Vampire._ The only thing that he could find mentioned in there about killers was the slayers guild, nothing about wizards. He was going to stop looking through that book when he got to a page _How to Identify Vampires_ and a sub-chapter called Eyes. Vlad looked under there.

 _One of the many ways to identify a vampire is their eyes. One of the colors they turn is black. This is typically seen when a vampire is having a massive craving for blood. Most vampires go out of control when this happens and can't be stopped. This is also the sign of vampire who has not had blood for a long period of time. This is almost only seen in vampires over the age of 16. When a vampire turns 16 they receive fangs and craving for blood. This can also be a sign seen at the end of the 15th year right before receiving fangs. This way you know that when they turn 16 they will have a massive craving and should be stopped before then._

Vlad closed the book and thought. Why did his eyes turn? He wasn't even 15 yet! Did this mean he was going to change soon? Is it because he is the chosen one? Vlad stood up to go .

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked

"Bed," He said "I don't feel very well."

Vlad walked out of the library not paying attention to where he was going, but letting his feet guide him. He found himself walking outside towards the forbidden forest. He walked into the forest and stopped in a clearing and sat against a tree. Soon he started to drift off.

Vlad woke up sore against the tree. He looked up and noticed that the sun was rising. He rubbed his head trying to recall what happened the night before. He slightly remembered his eyes and the book. Vlad stood up and his head spun. He looked around. He must have fallen asleep outside! Vlad walked up to the castle looking for a clock anywhere. He finally found one and saw that it was 6:30, 30 minutes 'til breakfast. He walked up to the owlery to send a message to his dad. He had ran through all of the options through his head and could see that was the only way to get answers. Maybe even straighten the whole taking blood out of the freezer thing.

"Are you alright Harry?" Vlad asked as he saw Harry leaving the owlery looking kind of distraught.

"Huh?" Harry asked "Oh yeah I'm fine. Why are you covered in mud?" Vlad looked down at his clothes. He hadn't noticed he slept in a pile of mud.

"Long story." He said simply trying to wipe it off.

"Okay. See you later then?"

"Yeah." Vlad said. Harry walked off probably to go to the great hall. Vlad walked into the owlery and grabbed some parchment and a pen from his bag. They were supposed to use a quill, but Vlad much preferred a pen.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Thanks for the book. About the blood you mentioned I have no idea what you are talking about. Someone might have stolen it, but it wasn't me. Have you ever have had a run in with a wizard named Mad eye Moody? I'm just curious. Nothing much. Also there was a bit of a problem. I got kind of mad and my eyes turned black. I looked it up and it said it was a blood craving thing. Since I'm not a full vampire yet is it a "Chosen One" thing? Have you been in contact with Ingrid lately?_

 _Your son,_

 _Vlad_

Vlad finished the letter looking it over to make sure he did not come off as worried. His dad would probably tell him to go back to train, but he couldn't force Vlad. Vlad found Alin and gave him the letter.

"Make sure to get it to him fast." Vlad watched Alin fly off to where he knew was Garside Gange. It suddenly hit Vlad that if he never got the letter he would be in school. Probably right now waiting for the wiped memory Reinfield to get him the same breakfast. Vlad shook his head trying to shake away the thoughts and walked off to the great hall for breakfast.


	8. A Secret Beginning to Spread

Vlad walked into the great hall and was intercepted by hermione before he reached the Slytherin table.

"Hello Vlad!" She said.

"Hello Hermione."

"I was wondering if you want to join S.P.E.W?"

"What's _spew_?" He asked

"It's not spew it's S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Can I put you down?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" he said and he felt his heart beating hard. He sat down at the Slytherin table feeling his pulse. He usually never had a pulse, but he gets one every now and then, but there was no reason for his heart to be beating. Maybe he was sick.

"Talking with your girlfriend Dracula?" Draco peered over at him from a few feet down the table.

"What are you going on about Malfoy?"

"Young Dracula has a crush on Granger!" Vlad blushed and put his hand against his face. He never blushes. Blushing is caused by blood and his heart almost never even beats. Besides he doesn't even like Hermione that way, right?

"Shut up Malfoy!" So much for not letting Draco get to him. Vlad ignored Draco throughout breakfast and for the next week. He had been skipping meals trying to avoid Draco. He couldn't stand him. He was going to Defense Against the Dark Arts the next week feeling uneasy. He still had not gotten a response from his dad. What if Moody did something? Last class was very interesting, but concerning. Vlad walked into the classroom. Mad-eye was already at the front and Vlad knew he was watching him with his blue eye as he sat down at his usual spot at the back of the room. Instead of putting his bag on the floor he kept it on his his desk to block himself from Moody's view.

"Okay," Moody said "We are going to lay off curses for today and study…" Moody wrote something on the board. "Vampires."

Vlad sunk into a deep hole. Moody had to know! Why else would they study vampires? Hermione shot her hand up.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Moody looked at her

"It's just, we studied vampire last year with professor Snape."  
"Yes but you didn't learn how to kill them!" Moody barked making Hermione jump. "Vampires can control the mind, hypnotise you, kill you. They have power beyond what you can believe. They didn't teach you this last year because you are too young. Well you need to know!" Moody looked around the room full of frightened children, but no one was as frightened as Vlad was.

"Now," Moody continued "Who knows anything about how to identify vampires." No one raised their hand. Not even Hermione and she always does. "Dracula, you tell me something. You lived in Romania, how do you identify a vampire?"

"Er-" Vlad didn't know what to say. What if he said something that wasn't known about vampires to wizards? "They have fangs?"

"Yes," Moody said "But fangs retract. Looking at someone there is no exact sign of them being a vampire. That is why you must have constant vigilance." Moody had calmed down and was finally starting to treat them normally. "Can anyone name one of their powers?" Hermione raised her hand this time.

"Well," She started. "They can turn into a bat or a wolf."

"Good Ms. Granger. What else?" He scribbled down what Hermione said on the board. Vlad raised his hand. Maybe if he showed Moody he wasn't scared then he might lose his suspicion. "Mr. Dracula."

"Maybe, um, shooting fire." Everyone in the room looked at him strangely.

"Yes, good." The list went on and on. It was mostly him and Professor Moody. Hermione stopped after the few things in their books were said. Hermione kept looking at him looking at him in awe. Like she was trying to put together a puzzle. They then went on to weaknesses the list was short. _Sun, Stakes, and garlic._ Vlad could have said more, but he didn't want to give Moody any ideas.

"See," Moody said looking at the list. "You must have constant vigilance!" They spent the rest of the time taking notes and discussing how to kill a vampire. That was one conversation Vlad zoned out. He knew that Moody was watching him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to contribute anymore then he needed to.

Vlad was happy when the period ended though that was by far the easiest class so far. He went to the great hall for lunch and left to spend some time outside. He walked outside and sat in the courtyard. Though Vlad sometimes hated home, he was a bit homesick. He was about to go inside when he saw Alin fly up behind him with a letter.

"Hey buddy!" Vlad said petting his owl and the owl hooting before nipping Vlad fondly and handing him the letter.

 _Dear Vladdy,_

 _It's nice to here you are enjoying the book! Remember to study it! About your question with the mad- eye fellow. I have never heard of him! I did have an unfortunate encounter with a Barty Crouch, but beside that no. If you want to bite him though I would not be opposed! Wizard blood is very good. Don't forget to study even more. I could send you more books if you'd like. Also about yours eye turning black I want you to come back here soon! You need to be trained in to be a vampire. After all you are the chosen one Vladdy!_

 _Your Father,_

 _Count Dracula_

Great… That is exactly what Vlad had expected. To come home. He already knew that he wasn't going, but still.

The next few weeks were nothing much. Vlad was doing well in all of his classes. A lot better than he thought he would. Maybe except in transfiguration and divination, which is ironic considering those are two of his vampire powers too. He had not forgotten what his dad said about a Barty Crouch. He had heard the name before but he could not put his finger on where. He kept his dad's letter in his bag along with all his other stuff. It was kind of dangerous to carry around considering it had all of his secrets in it.

In defense against the dark arts, Moody had announced that he would put the imperius curse on them! Hermione complained and Moody had her leave the room. That made Vlad feel a bit uncomfortable because if something went wrong, Hermione would be the one that could fix it. No one in the class could fight it off. Moody even made Neville do gymnastics! When Harry tried he fought it off and nearly beat it. Moody was beyond happy. Then it was Vlad's turn.

Vlad stood up at the front of the room. He looked at Moody and at his feet waiting for Moody to put it on him.

"Imperio!" Vlad felt a remarkable feeling. He was completely relaxed and blissful. He heard Moody's voice in his head. _Roll around on the ground like a dog._ Vlad obeyed. The laughter in the room was distant. _Bare your fangs_ Moody said in his head. Vlad stopped the feeling draining. _Bare them_ the voice said. Vlad started to open his mouth, but stopped. He looked up at Moody and managed to muster,

"I don't have them" Moody looked at Vlad. Stunned, almost frightened. Moody released Vlad and Vlad went back to his seat. Vlad only heard Moody slightly whisper "Yet." Vlad didn't pay attention to anything only one thing was going through his head. _He knows._

Vlad wanted to skip charms and transfiguration, but decided against it in the end. He didn't want to be behind. The more he thought about Moody really did not have anything against him. Moody is a really paranoid person. If he did tell someone, no one would believe him.

Vlad didn't pay attention at all during charms. He already mastered a lot of it on his own. Out of all the subjects charms came easiest to him and he really liked professor Flitwick. He and the professor would always talk to each other after classes.

"Are you alright Vlad? You aren't paying much today." Professor Flitwick said to Vlad in his high voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vlad lied.

"Okay." Flitwick said eyeing Vlad. Vlad knew he could never fool Flitwick. They talked too much and Vlad is a bad liar. Vlad walked out of the charms classroom going to transfiguration. He didn't want to deal with professor McGonagall. She's nice enough, but she is very strict. At least she likes Vlad more than other Slytherins. He walked in the room filled with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Draco was sitting in the corner with Crabbe and Goyle. Vlad took one of the only remaining desk near the front of the room.

Professor McGonagall was talking about turning something into something. Vlad wasn't paying attention. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened in defence against the dark arts. Vlad pulled his dad's letter out of his bag and reread it. How did Moody know? Vlad looked at the name Barty Crouch written in his dad's fine handwriting. He had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember where. He would probably ask Hermione later. She out of all people would know.

"I would of course I would like it if my students would pay attention in class!" Vlad looked up at Professor McGonagall. Her light eyes glaring at her through her square spectacles. Vlad heard Draco laugh behind him. " Next time you would like to take up a bit of light reading Mr. Dracula, I would suggest the library and not my classroom." McGonagall snatched Vlad's letter from under his desk and folded it up.

"Um, Professor," Vlad said terrified that she took the only thing that he had that told his secret. "I need that."

"Yes, well you should have thought of that before you started to read. You'll get it back tomorrow." She put the letter in her desk and started to teach class again. Vlad stared at the desk the whole time. If she read that… He could be kicked out! Maybe murdered! The bell rang for the end of class. Vlad walked out with his mind on the letter. What would his dad say if he came home because they found out and tried to kill him? They would have to move again.

Vlad ate dinner fast. He thought that he could sneak into McGonagall's room when she was at dinner. He stood up and started to walk out of the hall. He looked around the hall that McGonagall's room was in. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. That way he would know if she was in there. Vlad walked in and looked around. Vlad sighed in relief _Empty._ He walked up to the desk where McGonagall put the letter. He jiggled the handle. It was locked.

" _Alohomora!"_ The drawer opened and Vlad peered in. The letter wasn't there! McGonagall must've taken it with her. Vlad slammed the door shut. Probably not the wisest choice because he heard a faint voice from the outside of the door.

"Professor?" Vlad looked around for a place to hide. He jumped under the desk just as a girl with long blonde hair walked through the door. She looked like she was a year younger than him. Vlad knew she was from Ravenclaw because of the colour of her tie.

"You can come out. I won't tell." Her voice was light and high. Like a young child. Was she talking to him? How did she know he was there? Vlad backed up from under McGonagall's desk and faced the girl. "What are you doing under her desk?" she asked.

"I'm, er-" He looked around the room trying to find a reason. He finally decided on the truth. "Professor McGonagall took my dad's letter and I came to get it."

"Oh, okay. You could have just asked her for it back. She's nice."

"I did already. She wouldn't give it back. Sorry but what's your name?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna stuck out her hand for Vlad to take. Vlad shook it and noticed she had a firm grip.

"I'm," He started.

"You're Vladimir Dracula. Everyone knows who you are. Coming to school late and all."

"Yeah, but you can call me Vlad."

"Vlad," she said looking like she was thinking. "I like that. I can take you to Professor McGonagall if you want. I can persuade her to give you the letter back."

"Thanks." Vlad said seeing no real way out of it. Luna was nice, but made him a bit uncomfortable. Luna lead him down the hall and into a passageway.

"I found this on my first day." She said looking around at the walls of the passage. "I was lost going to charms." Vlad and Luna walked through the passage and ended up in front of the teacher's lounge. Dinner must have been over for her to be here. Vlad looked at Luna. Nervous that Professor McGonagall had already read the letter. Luna knocked on the door and there was no answer. She opened the door and Vlad peered in. She looked up from what she was reading. It was the letter! She had look of mix of fear and anger.

"Luna," McGonagall said her voice loud. Her eyes were wide and she scurried over to Luna. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Vlad. "Go! " Luna looked from Vlad- who had his hands up- and McGonagall. She ran out of the room.

Before McGonagall was able to say anything Vlad yelled "I can explain!" He started to recall all that had happened since he left Transilvania. How he moved to Stokley, how he had to leave, and how he was crowned the chosen one… By the end of his story McGonagall lowered her wand and Vlad relaxed.

"You better sit down Mr. Dracula." McGonagall walked over to the door and locked it. She then put (what Vlad presumed to be) an anti-alohomora charm on the door. She sat down hesitantly next to him.

"I'm sorry." Vlad broke down crying. All the fear, worry, and anger that was in McGonagall's eyes softened. She leaned in and hugged Vlad tightly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Right then Vlad realised that Luna was right. She is nice. Vlad wasn't sure how long he cried into McGonagall's shoulder before she pulled away.

"You know I'm going to have to tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Please don't." Vlad pleaded. Professor McGonagall looked over Vlad. His nose was red and stuffed up and his eyes were red from crying.

"Okay," She said. "I won't tell him. But you'll have to. But, not now. When you're ready."

"Thank you," Vlad looked at Professor McGonagall. She had pity for him in her eyes. He had never told anyone, not even his dad, everything he had just told her. "A lot."

Vlad walked out of the teacher's lounge, noticing that it had grown dark outside. He was walking to the common room, when he realised how hungry he was. After weeks of skipping dinner, it was finally coming back to him.

"And what are you doing out of bed Mr. Dracula?" Vlad looked up and saw Snape hovering over him.

"Sorry Professor." Vlad said looking up at Snape's big nose, trying not to look in his eyes. Vlad wasn't scared of much, but something about Snape made him want to crawl under his desk and hug Mr. Cuddles the second. "I was talking with Professor McGonagall, about - er- homework"

"Homework?" Snape eyed Vlad suspiciously. "You'll get off the hook this time Mr. Dracula, but if I catch you out of bed one more time." Snape stopped there and walked off to wherever he was going. He was walking in the way of Dumbledore's office. Vlad shook it off and kept walking.

"Living death." The wall that hides the Slytherin common room slid open. It must've been really late because no one was in the common room and there are almost always up late. Vlad walked down the hall and into the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Everyone was asleep, every squeaky board sounded like a bomb going off. Vlad slid into his bed when he smelt it. It was wonderful. It smelled delicious.

Vlad took off his sheets and knelt down under his bed. It was coming from his trunk. The blood. Vlad almost felt his eyes turn black to match the darkness in the room around him. _Don't drink it! It's blood!_ Vlad said in his mind. _What are you waiting for!_ Another voice said even louder. _Drink it! You're hungry._ Vlad shut his eyes. He felt like his head was being split open. He had to fight all his urge to not scream out loud. _Drink it!_ Vlad slid out the trunk and opened it. He dug to the bottom and found it. I clear bag labeled A+.

Vlad hopped in bed and pulled all the curtains around him. He took his finger nail and popped open the bag. The smell got stronger. He wanted it bad.

0

"Albus!" McGonagall just left the teacher's lounge and was banging on the headmaster's door.

"Yes Minerva?" Dumbledore opened the door. He was still dressed in the robes from dinner despite.

"Sorry to bug you at this hour, but one of the students, Vl-"

"Yes?" Professor Snape was behind Dunbledore. Also dressed in his robes.

"Sorry Severus, but this is strictly for Dumbledore."

" I was just leaving anyways." Snape walked out and started to go down the stairs and McGonagall wasted no time.

"Albus, it's about Vlad." McGonagall said still checking over her shoulder for any wandering person, though she knew that no one could be there.

"Ah, yes" he said stepping aside for her to walk in. "How is he doing? Has he made any friend?"

"Well, no not that I know of, but it's something else." She paused hesitantly. "He's a vampire." Dumbledore stopped for a moment befoe calmly sitting down.

"I knew there was something different about him." He said looking off into space thinking.

"Is that all?" She said a little shocked at how calm he was compared to her reaction. "The students could be in danger!"

"Minerva, he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. If it wasn't for his ambition, he would most definitely be in Hufflepuff." Albus looked up at Minerva. She still seemed on edge.

"If the parents find out we let a _vampire_ in the school! Who knows? It's one thing to hire a werewolf, but this Albus?"

"Minerva don't worry he'll be fine.


	9. New Arrivals (Part 1)

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has been so long since I uploaded anything to this story. To be honest, I've been sort of at a couple month long writers block with this story. This isn't a complete chapter, but I just wanted people to know I haven't stopped writing it. This will be a part one and two of chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

"Ah!" Vlad heard a scream above him. He bolted upright to see all of the Slytherins looking at him in horror. Vlad looked down and saw his sheets and his clothes, which he forgot to change out of the night before, covered in blood.

"Ah!" Vlad yelled jumping out of his bed. Looking down at the usually white sheets covered in blood. Vlad put his hand up to his face and felt the blood on his chin and neck.

"What happened?" Draco walked into the room and looked at Vlad. "Is that blood?"

Vlad nodded his head. His whole body was shaking. He hardly remembered what happened the night before. The last thing that he could remember was smelling the blood. Did he drink it? He thought he would remember if he did.

"Did you do that?" Crabbe said pointing at the blood.

"No." _I don't think so_ Vlad added in his head. "Is this a prank?" Vlad asked, trying to convince himself more than the Slytherins. "Did you all do this because of Moody's hypothesis?" No one answered. Vlad was pretty sure that they didn't do it, but they would probably think they did. Most of the Slytherins weren't the brightest and probably would presume that one of them did it. He just wished he could remember what happened the night before.

"No." Goyle said. "I didn't do it." Vlad wiped the blood from his face.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Vlad walked out into the hall to where the toilets were.

"Ah!" Vlad looked up from his feet and saw Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"What happened to you?" Pansy said sneering, but obviously scared.

"I don't know." Vlad voice was shaking along with the rest of him. He walked fast into the room and took a quick shower. The red of the blood washing off him turned the water crimson. Vlad got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. He pulled up his top lip to look at his teeth. No fangs. He decided to skip putting on robes and put on jeans and a black T- shirt. No way he was going to school today.

The next week was no fun. Luckily, the whole waking up in blood thing hadn't spread. This was mostly because of the sign that come up. The delegations from the other schools were coming the day before Halloween at 6 o'clock. That was what everyone at Hogwarts was talking about. Rumors were going everywhere like who was going to enter. Also cleaning up the castle had become a major priority among the staff. Snape decided to make a few of the Slytherins help out with cleaning the dungeon. Snape had selected Vlad and 2 other people in their 5th or 6th year.

"Who do you think is going to be the Hogwarts champion?" A boy that looked to be in his 6th year asked Vlad while they were scrubbing the floors inside of the potions room.

"I don't know. I really don't follow the gossip."

"I hope it won't be Diggory. I know he'll be trying for it. Are you?"

"No." Vlad replied. "I don't think I would be good at something like that."

"Yeah, me neither." The other boy admitted.

The rest of the day flew by fast. Around 6, Vlad headed up with the other Slytherins dropping off their stuff. Snape put them in order by year. First in the front and 7th in the back.

"Follow me please, and I do not want anyone stepping out of line." Snape said looking on them. He lead them to the front of the castle. The stood with the rest of the school outside. The air was damp and cool.

"When are they going to get here? Is Dumbledore planning to freeze us to death?" Draco was a few spots behind Vlad. Vlad turned away and looked over at some of the other houses. He caught Padma's eye and he felt himself blush. She blushed to and went back to looking at her feet.


End file.
